A Heavy Heart
by Archosy
Summary: Edward finally gave Bella more human experiences, but the reprecussions leave Bella in a situation that astounds and compromises the entire family, and provokes the Volturi to step into action.
1. Preface

**Author's Note:** Here's my first Twilight fic, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Sheena, Ashes, and Lynn, who inspired me to write this.

* * *

**Preface**

As a child, my mother told me fairy tales, just as most mothers did. And as most children, I was fascinated by the idea of them. The prince overcoming an obstacle, rescuing the princess and living happily ever after, the idea bewildered me. Throughout my childhood, I'd hoped to someday find my prince to live happily ever after with. Of course, after getting old enough, I stopped believing in things such as fairy tales and whatnot. I didn't believe in vampires either, so that proved me wrong. Who knew? After meeting the love of my life, I secretly began hoping for a happily ever after sometime soon.

Though, here we were, we had overcome two obstacles already, my prince rescuing me, and were facing yet another one. Only, this obstacle was up to me. A bit unorthodox for your average fairy tale, but I could tell this was no longer a fairy tale by just looking around me. The room full of people who had potentially destroyed my happy ending, I hated them all for it. I don't normally believe in hating people, disliking yes, but I absolutely hated them. They knew they were hurting people, and they had no feeling of remorse about it whatsoever.

I looked to the left, which held almost everything so dear to me from my past that I'd come to love. And then I looked back, which held part of my future. Either my past is destroyed, or my future. But, without my past to follow with me, I wouldn't even want a future to continue for. There would be no reason for me to pursue the future without my past to stay with me at my side, embarking on it right along with me.

This was all up to me, and I wouldn't be happy with either option. There was no longer a way out, no way to escape the heartache I was soon to be feeling. How could I sit here debating what to choose when I knew that whatever decision I made held someone's life in the balance? I stared, hoping for some form of sympathy, that they would lessen their savage threats. Though, as I looked into the coal black eyes that belonged to who held my future in the balance, I knew that no ending here would be a happy one.


	2. Eternity

**Author's Note: **You usually see me writing Draco/Hermione's, but I noticed and felt that there weren't enough lengthy Bella/Edwards out there, so I'm going to try to add to the fanfiction archive of Twilight. This chapter is still unbeta'd and is my first Twilight fic, so be warned. However, I'd love if you would review and tell me what you think so far. )

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to my wifeys Sheena, Ash, and Lynn, for inspiring me to write this.

* * *

**Eternity**

Trying to shake away the nerves, I stared at myself in the mirror. My Champagne colored wedding dress clung to my curves, or what I had that I could try to call curves, reaching to the floor in silk. I wasn't used to wearing a dress without straps, but I made do, it's not like there was anything I could do about it, there was no sense in complaining. Though, I'm not used to wearing that many dresses at all in general.

This was not something people would expect me to wear, even to a wedding. A corset bodice kept had me barely able to breath, as it was laced up tightly in the back. It was a two piece dress, with a lace skirt that had floral designs on it and above the corset. Some taste of cleavage was showing, but not enough to consider terrible; just a bit to accentuate, as Alice said. I was a bit hesitant at the start to wear something like this, even though the dress was absolutely gorgeous.

An hour of a lecture from Alice was all it took. I would have given in within ten minutes of her talking about it, but she wouldn't allow me to get a word in. So I was forced to sit on her couch for an hour to hear her drone on and on about how this was going to be the only human wedding I was ever going to get, that I deserved it. Still, I don't believe I deserve this much, it was extremely expensive. The Cullens even insisted on an expensive caterer, but I stood firm on refusing that one. This was going to be a small wedding, that was going to be certain, so there wasn't any huge planning that we couldn't do just as well ourselves without having to pay a large sum of money.

After all, this was about the only human wedding that Alice was going to get to help out with for a while, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I allowed her to take me shopping, which was something I instantly regretted. When you give Alice the reigns on shopping, it's very hard to keep a hold on them until she breaks completely free. She acts like a child on Christmas day, if you're looking for an analogy to her excitement.

The wedding was to take place inside the Cullen's own home. There certainly was enough room, that's for sure. We just had to clear out a bit of furniture, which definitely didn't take that long. Small white chairs were lined up in the open area, and a small pue was decorated in lilacs. The time for the wedding would be only shortly, at Edward's favorite time of day, Twilight. It was the one thing he asked of me at the wedding. How could I deny my angel as such a simple request as that?

After all, he was giving me the best gifts he could ever give me. Well, he was giving me the two best gifts I could only wish for. One, he was turning me into a vampire, after long awaited imatience from me. And two, he was marrying me. Me - normal, average looking, accident prone Isabella Swan. It still took me a while to realize that when I went to sleep that he wasn't going to vanish, prove that I was dreaming. He was real, and he was going to spend eternity with me.

"Bella, come on, it's time!" Alice spoke anxiously while peaking through the door. Her lilac colored dress stuck out against her dark hair. She gave me an encouraging smile, as she grabbed me by the hand to lead me through the door. I'd been getting ready in Alice's room, well, she'd actually helped me get ready for the most part, she had just went downstairs momentarily to check on everyone.

We stopped at the beginning of the spiral staircase, where Charlie stood in a tux. I hadn't seen him so dressed up since...well, I'd never seen him so dressed up before. Alice smiled at me once more before I took Charlie's arm and began descending down the staircase. The music had started, and the playing sounded so beautiful I could have sworn it was Edward himself playing.

My hand glided down the satin smooth railing of the staircase as I heard Charlie begin to mumble. "You look really pretty Bells," I could tell he was feeling a bit awkward, and smiled. I tightened my grip around him as we came into view of the guests, who were turning around to view us. There weren't many people, as we only invited our closest friends, mainly my own.

I saw Renee and Phil sitting up front, with tears in Renee's eyes. Ben and Angela sat near the middle, Angela smiling widely at me as I saw Ben tenderly take her hand. Everyone I had invited had come, I was grateful, but I glanced towards the corner. A small pang hit my heart as I saw the empty chair. I knew who was supposed to be there, but can't say I was completely surprised that he didn't come. Though, Jake was my best friend, a part of me wished he could have came to the wedding to see me.

Before I could think any further, I was already at the end of the aisle and being handed over. I was completely startled that I hadn't fell the entire time in these shoes that I was wearing. Who knew such beautiful things could be such monsters? Well...I can't really say much about that, I do know that feeling. Even the vampires like James and Victoria who had attempted to kill me were still beautiful. It took a moment, and I had to withhold myself from laughing. I couldn't believe I was comparing my uncomfortable shoes to ravenous, bloodthirsty vampires.

Edward's velvety voice rang through my ears as he recited his vows. I smiled at him, could there be anyone else closer to perfection? Slowly, I recited my own as we slid our rings onto each other's fingers. Mine was absoultely breathtaking. Momentarily it would be Isabella Cullen, I would finally officially belong to my family.

Isabella Marie Cullen...the thought in my head couldn't sound any more perfect no matter how many times I kept repeating it in my head. And shortly, that was what my reality was going to become. The day of mine and Edward's wedding finally came, and I can't believe I was worried about this when he'd first asked me. Marrying Edward would be one of the best decision I'd ever made, I could feel it. Just staring at his perfect face made me even more sure that this was going to be the best thing to happen.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, til death do you part?" I could tell we both wanted to laugh at the irony. I smiled as wide as it could possibly go as I heard his voice ring the room, "I do."

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, til death do you part?" I nodded before speaking the same answer as Edward, and we were pronounced man and wife. Edward's lips met mine for a briefest moment, I knew he wanted to spare me the embarrassment of acting the way I did when we usually kissed.

Walking down the aisle with Edward, I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was married, I had just married the man I love. Turning away from the opened doors, I could have sworn I saw a figure's shadow, but I shook the thought out of my head. The thought caused me to tighten my grip on Edward, though it wasn't as if he objected. We led the others into the reception room, where tables were set up. Me and Edward walked toward the table up front where a three layered cake sat, waiting to be sliced. I wished they hadn't spent so much money, knowing that half of the guests at the wedding didn't even eat human food.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and grasped my hands as we sliced the cake in front of everyone, receiving a few flashes from cameras in return. Mostly from Renee, I'd bet. Edward only chuckled, "You look absolutely beautiful, you know that." He nestled his face in the curve of my neck. The heat rose to my cheeks, more than likely noticed by everyone. "Alice is thinking about the honeymoon," Edward laughed, and my thoughts stopped. For some odd reason, the honeymoon had totally left my mind. Then I remembered the fact that he put the words 'Alice' and 'honeymoon' together, and the only result was a sigh from me as I thought of our day at the mall once more.

I groaned as Alice grabbed my hand and drug me further into the mall. Already, I had bags on top of bags piled onto my arms, not to mention the many on Alice's. It was as though we were a walking shopping cart. Yes, that is how many bags we had, no exaggeration. We had already been to about twelve stores, the mall was a lot larger than what I thought it to be. Suddenly, Alice stopped at a store and squealed. Looking, my eyes widened in shock.

"No Alice - this is - this is -"

"Victoria's Secret...Perfect!" She cut in for me, just not using the same term I was thinking. "It'll be perfect for the honeymoon! We have to buy you some lingerie! You can't possibly think of seducing Edward with the wardrobe you have." I blushed, I hadn't thought about that.

"Um, Alice, I don't know if that's happening. I mean, I'm still human." I mumbled, her mouth dropped.

"You don't think you're going to sleep together on your wedding night?" She asked me, startled. To be honest, yes, I didn't think we would. I was still human after all, and Edward still had temptations. Of course I wanted it to happen, but I didn't want to push his boundaries too far if he wasn't able to control himself. Plus, it wasn't the most comforting though in the world to be discussing the sex life of my soon-to-be husband with his sister. "Of course you will! Edward himself said he wanted you to have as many human experiences as possible, and what human woman doesn't sleep with her husband on her wedding night? He'd be contradicting himself."

"How do you know he actually wants that?" I asked, mostly to myself. What if Edward didn't want me that way?

My question caused Alice to laugh, "Of course he does. You should see Jasper. Have you not noticed recently that whenever you and Edward are together in the house that he has to leave? He has to deal with all of the sexual tension!" She laughed even harder, causing me to go about as red as a tomato, if I wasn't already. "He's been sexually repressed since...forever, and you think he doesn't want you when he finally has a shot at getting laid?"

I wanted to both burst out laughing and die of embarrassment at how Alice put her statement. The next hour consisted of her forcing me to check almost every piece of lingerie the store could provide us with.

"You never told me where we were going." I reminded him, turning my head to face him. He smiled, shaking his head. I pouted, wanting to know where we were going for our honeymoon already. He had been keeping this from me since I don't know how long, which made me even more persistent to find out what it was. I mean, it wasn't that long away, it wasn't as if it was going to ruin the surprise. Just a few hours early is all.

After I finished eating, Charlie rose from his seat, calling everyone's attention. "If I could have all of your attention please, thank you. I would just like to talk about Edward and Bella for a moment," He began, as if it wasn't obvious. I couldn't help but smile at him as he attempted an effort at making a toast. "At first, I thought Edward and the rest of his family was a fine one, very respectable. Then I learned that he was dating my daughter, and well, as you would guess, the protective father instincts took over me.. He was taking care of Bella just as I'd wished a boy would do one day, treating her with every bit of respect that she deserved, so I was accepting him." He glanced at our table, winking at me.

"But then he left," I winced, and Edward's grip tightened around me. I didn't think Charlie would bring that up in front of everyone. "It was so heartbreaking to see Bella in that state, it was as if her soul had left her body." Edward's face hadn't moved a muscle, his expression hadn't changed at all. "And when he came back, I wasn't as welcoming. I didn't know what he thought, that he could come back after leaving her broken like that. But after all of the explainations and everything, I came to and realized that Bella hadn't been this happy since before he'd left." I smiled at Edward, reassuring him.

Charlie continued, turning towards us once more, "Bells, I just want you to know, the only reason I've kept my guard up around this boy the entire time, longer than I should might I add, was just because I was scared. I knew I was losing my daughter, even after I had only had you for a short time. You were growing up, and I didn't want to let you go. Now here you are, married to the boy you introduced me to as your boyfriend years ago, and I've never seen you this happy before, which is all I want... Congratulations." He finished. I mouthed an 'I love you' to him before he sat down, and he smiled at me yet again before taking his seat.

The father-daughter dance came along, and I took the floor with Charlie. Swaying to the music, he murmered in my ear, "I'm so happy for you Bella, I hope I didn't sound all corny in that toast I made." He chuckled, and I shook my head. Even though, he did sound corny, I wasn't going to upset him.

"You didn't, I love you dad. Thanks for letting me move in," I joked with him. Our dance continued, until I saw Charlie's shoulder being tapped on, asking to cut in. I expected it to be Edward, but saw Jacob behind my father. I was caught by surprise, as I jumped into his arms, taking him into a breathtaking hug. Another song began to play, as me and Jacob began to dance. For a moment, we danced in silence, not speaking to one another. Finally, Jacob was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't come." He apologized, I could see the sincerity in his eyes. I nodded, showing that it was alright, but he shook his head in disagreement. "No, it's not. You're my best friend, and I couldn't even get the courage to come see you on the happiest day of your life." He cringed a bit as he spoke of my marriage to Edward being 'the happiest day of my life'. "I was just...so upset with the fact that you had chosen him. I was being selfish. I came here to try and talk sense into you," I was about to cut him off, angered, but he stopped me.

"But I saw you through the doors, and you looked so happy with him. I couldn't ruin your happiness like that. I just want to make sure that you're happy with your decision, that you chose to be with him." I nodded my head.

"I've never been more sure of anything, I love him, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, however short that may be, and then eternity," I attempted to joke about my impending vampire initiation, as I guessed I could call it. He didn't think it was very funny, as I immediately felt him stiffen by my side. _Wrong thing to say Bella_, I scolded myself. "I know it must be hard for you to be in the house with so many of them." I offered, referring to the Cullens.

"It's...alright," His face contorted in disgust as Alice passed by us towards Jasper, but he quickly covered it up. I knew that the smell was horrible for him, just as it was for them, but it wasn't as if he hadn't handled it before. Though, that was when they were about to fight the newborns, I shuddered remembering how they all risked their lives like that. Jake noticed, and glanced towards Edward who was keeping a protective watch on me as he danced with my mother.

I tried to change the subject, "So..how's the love life going?" We both laughed and to my surprise, he actually answered me.

"It's actually changed somewhat, very recently though." He smiled at me, but his expression fell a bit. I was taken aback by how quickly he'd found someone else, not that it would have been a problem for him. Still, I was happy for him, but curious at his expression. Before I could push further into it, Edward appeared by my side. Finally, we could dance together. Jacob nodded when Edward asked to dance with me, and grudgingly let me go. He muttered a 'take care' and was out the door before another sentence was out of my mouth.

Edward twirled me gracefully, before pulling me closer to him. I had to admit, this was the best dance of all of the dances I've had with Edward. This was our first dance that started off our new life together as husband and wife. I smiled, that had a nice ring to it. _My husband. _Edward put his cold lips to my ear before asking what I was thinking about. "Us," I answered honestly.

He smiled that crooked smile I loved so much. "Isabella Marie Cullen," It sounded even better when it came from his velvety voice. "Can I call you mine?"

I smiled yet again, letting a small chuckle escape me. I don't think I had stopped smiling all day. "Forever," I promised him, but didn't notice his body tense as I said it. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. The idea was so surreal, Edward and I were going to be married from this moment. We could finally spend forever together as husband and wife.

Eternity.


	3. A Surprise For Mrs Bella Cullen

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting the story. I'm glad you enjoy it so far. As some of you know, it said I uploaded chapter three and everything, but I actually messed up and just added a prefece. ; Just to let you know this chapter **has a lemon in it.** If you don't like that, you can just skip over it, but I warned you. Other than that, I hope you enjoy, and I'm going to try to get the plot going soon.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Surprise for Mrs. Bella Cullen**

The rest of the reception wasn't passing as slowly as I'd feared, though I did miss Jacob. His mere presence helped lighten the room and the mood even more for me. Had he stayed, it would have been much more fun, not that it already wasn't extremely amazing already. I had married the man I love after all, so it was never going to be an upsetting evening for me. Even if the Volturi came knocking at our door, I would still be having a magnificent day. Though, with Jacob gone, it seemed like a small light inside of me had been blown out after just being lit when he had arrived. I had no idea where he was going, or when I would see him again.

The last we'd heard, was that he'd ran away, and I'd been so worried to where I wanted to post-pone the wedding to help search for him. Luckily, all he needed was a while to cool off, and returned within a few days. It still worried me that he'd done it before, that he would be capable of doing it again. Maybe something good will happen for Jacob, it should be around the corner for everything he's been through. He did say his love life had changed..maybe he'd moved on...

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward pointing out towards the dance floor, where his brothers and sisters were having a dance off. We joked together about their competitiveness. They had asked us if we'd wanted to join in on the little competition, but I'd declined, knowing that I'd tested my luck enough with dancing, and that I had no chance at all to out beat any of them. Alice's lavender dress rose slightly in the air, twirling along with her stick-like figure as she advanced gracefully into Jasper's arms. The only way for me to compare this action was an angel floating across the floor. Other onlookers thought so too, I looked at their expressions as they watched in awe, unsure of which Cullen pair to keep their eyes on.

My eyes traveled across the floor to where Rosalie and Emmett were dancing just as gracefully as Alice and Jasper. Rosalie's dress, different from Alice's as felt she didn't look good enough in lavender to keep wearing it after the wedding, was a full-length Scarlett halter that clung to and accentuated her already perfect curves. Emmett was graceful as well, much to my surprise with his size, very much more than I was. He dipped Rosalie with her resting on his bent knee, swaying her from side to side, half a circle movement. It was as though watching something beautiful in slow motion, her blonde curly hair falling on her shoulders as she leaned her head back, elongating her neck. How her right leg looked to be hitched in the air onto his hip, causing the deep slit in her dress to fall and reveal her pale, perfectly shaped legs.

Edward's momentarily distorted expression caught my attention. Suddenly, realization dawned over me as I looked down upon myself. How foolish I must have been, dancing with Jacob and catching his scent when I knew that over half of my guests found it a foul stench. "Oh Edward, I - I'm sorry. I must smell horribly now. I shouldn't have danced with him, I - " He pressed two fingers gently to my lips, silencing me.

"Bella, love, nothing could keep me from wanting you by my side. Not even the stench of Jacob Black." My lips formed a smile at his words once he'd finished with a small chuckle. Still, I persisted that I go wash up at least a bit, but he refused to let me, claiming that I could wash up shortly once the reception was over. We danced quite a few more times together, I danced once with Emmett and Jasper, and once even with Alice to an upbeat song. Surprisingly, with how fast we were moving(not really considering how fast Alice really could be if she hadn't restrained herself), I was surprised that the heels hadn't caught and caused me to fall on my face. The day was more joyous than a day I could remember before. Everyone was smiling and laughing among each other, they all looked so happy.

A pang hit me as I realized that soon I would be the cause for some of their despair once I was changed. Renee, Charlie, they would believe I was dead. Their little girl, they would believe that I'd lost my life, that they'd never see me again until parting from death themselves. And even then, they would only be even more broken to discover that I would still not be there to greet them. The thought pained me deeply, but I didn't want it to ruin my mood, I had some time to think about that later, not on my wedding day.

Finally after saying goodbye to the guests as they left, Edward told me he'd be packing his bags. He told me to take my time showering, that we had time before catching the plane. I hadn't realized that we'd needed to leave for the honeymoon _immediately_. Alice already packed mine for me, assuming that I would forget, and that I wouldn't pack the lingerie that she'd bought me. She brought me upstairs where I bathed and scrubbed myself free of werewolf scent, though I partly wished to keep Jacob's smell on me, not knowing the next time it would be on me again. Finally once Alice 'okayed' me of stench, I changed into a t-shirt and jeans before pulling my hair into a ponytail.

When I came downstairs, I found Edward to have already put all of our bags in the car to leave. We said our goodbyes to the family, and took off to spend our first trip away as husband and wife. Even wider of a smile was now plastered on my face. That sound couldn't get old in my mind. I clutched Edward's hand as he drove down the road, we both knew it wouldn't take very long to reach the airport. Once we did, I stared in shock at the flight track board and to where Edward was leading me. "Edward! I can't believe this! Venice? This is amazing!" I leaped into his arms, he let out a small chuckle.

Venice, Italy. One of the few places I'd told him I'd always wanted to visit. Corny it may sound, but from what I've read and pictures, the place is simply beautiful. Even if it was close to Volterra, I had my thoughts about why Edward would have let us come so close to the city with me still not being changed yet. Though, he told me it was going to be fine, and that the Volturi had nothing to worry about. Of course, I believed him and all worry left my mind as we boarded the plane.

Walking to our seats, Edward graciously offered me the window seat. "Thank you," I said appreciatively to him, he flashed his pearly white teeth at me in a grin. It didn't take as long as I thought it would to reach our destination. Time never seemed very long when Edward was with me, it seemed to zoom right by me. I feared that if I wasn't changed soon, that time was going to pass me when I was least expecting, and I would be far too old to consider myself for Edward. I knew he was trying to stall me, to find time. But I couldn't wait much longer for eternity.

Arriving at the hotel, I unpacked my things alone. Desperately I wanted Edward by me, but I knew he needed to go hunting. I blushed everytime I thought of this. Even to get Edward to do this was remarkable - with my being still human a factor in our relationship - but I was happy nonetheless, even if I wasn't a vampire yet. At long last I was getting the experience I'd been wanting with Edward, and now he had no way of backing out. After all, he did promise. I smiled, getting giddier by the minute.

What the hell, I thought, while heading towards the bathroom with a small bag I retrieved from my suitcase. It was the Victoria's Secret bag that Alice had secretly put in my suitcase, I had discovered it while unpacking. There was no reason I shouldn't at least try it on, just for fun before Edward got back. If I liked it, I might consider wearing it, but I probably wouldn't. More than likely, I'd just put it back in the bag, but it was worth a shot anwyways.

I gaped at myself as I looked in the mirror. I didn't know if I felt as though I looked good...or if I wanted to burst out in laughter at how utterly ridiculous I looked. The stretch satin babydoll went down just a tiny bit of my thigh, if sitting wrong, could show a hell of a lot. Especially that it had a slit up what side you would say it had. It was a bright baby blue color, with an even lighter lace trimming. Triangle cups held my small breasts, covering them fully, despite the v-neck. My hair still remained pinned up in a bun from earlier, showing off my neck.

Okay, enough with the insane ideas that I would wear this. I closed my eyes, ready to lift it over my head when I heard a voice chuckle. "I thought that was supposed to be my job," Startled, I turned around, cursing that I had forgotten about the door. Edward stood leaning against the doorframe, smiling at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious, looking down at my attire. "If I would have known you had this - "

"Alice bought it," I said instantly, beginning to laugh at how weird that sounded. Yes, Edward, your sister picked out sexy lingerie to help the sexually-idiotic Bella seduce you. Thank goodness, he didn't say anything about it, though I could tell he was contemplating the idea.

He walked over to me, and put his arms around my waist. The feel of his icy cold hands sent shivers down my spine, but I was too distracted to even notice. Suddenly, I felt his lips on my cheek, and I sighed. My eyes closed with my mouth still forming a smile, glad that my hair was still up as his lips found their way to my ear. Giggling as he nibbled on my earlobe, I elongated my neck, urging him to continue his path. He gladly complied, placing feathery kisses along down my neck to my collar bone. I could easily feel his arousal pressing into my thigh.

"Mmfm, bed," he mumbled, causing me to chuckle. I took his hand, leading him to the bed as I sat down at the foot of it. Edward's lips found their way back to mine, and as I was excited to find out, they weren't restrained or tense like our past kisses. This was completely free, letting it run wild. I licked along his bottom lip, and he allowed my tongue in. I kissed him before raising his shirt, revealing his pale chest. I scooted back as we made our way to the front of the bed, never breaking lip contact. He lifted off my babydoll (goodness, Alice spent all that money, and I barely wore it five minutes) over my head before tossing it to the side.

Edward gazed upon my body for a moment. A blush crept over my cheeks, as I was suddenly aware of my nakedness. Of course, it was Edward, and he was my husband, but he'd never seen me naked before. He stroked my jawline with his hand, smiling at me. "Bella, there's no reason to be embarrassed." He said, continuing what he had started earlier. His kissing from my collar bone continued down to my breasts, as I fumbled with the button of his pants. I moaned as he suckled on my hardened nipple, making sure not to bite too hard in case to injure me with his teeth.

I blushed even more as I finally rid him of his boxers, and viewed him. Just as expected, he had the body of a god, I could feel myself become more aroused. Trying not to be self-conscious, I took him in my hand, causing him to groan. The reaction made me even more pleased. I couldn't believe that someone like me could do this to him. I gasped as his fingers found themselves in my most private place. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, worried. Quickly, I shook my head no. How could he believe that he was causing me pain? I moaned, ceasing his questions.

Before I knew it, he was kissing down from my stomach and found his lips farther down. I moaned even louder as I felt his tongue go in and out. "Edward, please" I begged. His head now returned back to mine, and I arched my back, pressing my chest into his. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, looking at me with uncertainty, "Are you sure?" I nodded, more certain than ever. This was what I had always wanted, this was finally our experience together to share. Even as a human, I was happy to be able to do this. We were finally becoming one together. Edward stopped for a moment as I winced, "Should I stop?"

"No, no. Please don't." I begged him to continue. A little pain was nothing. "I love you," I gasped loudly. A bit later and we lay in each others arms, me drifting off to sleep in the arms of my angel. "I love you Edward Cullen," I yawned.

"And I love you, Isabella Cullen." He smiled, planting a kiss on my forehead.


	4. Bliss Interrupted

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the wait. I just had a bit of writer's block. But now it's summer and I'm inspired again, so hurray! This chapter finally gets the plot moving, a bit. I hope you check out my companion story that I'm about to post to this. It's not a sequel, but it coincides with the same timing of this. It's basically the same timing, just Jacob's life outside of Edward and Bella's. Through it, you'll also learn what has changed his love life. ;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'd love to know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

The rest of our honeymoon was simply too perfect for words. The closest thing I could say that would match near it would be that it had been pure bliss. The last week had made me to where I didn't know I could be so happy.

Of course we couldn't go out in the day with it being so sunny, but we spent our time together outside in the night. That way, me and Edward could experience all of it, together. Outside in the lights shining, the moon glaring onto the lakes. To be honest, I could only think that the city was that much more beautiful this way.

Tonight, Edward had planned a beautiful dinner for us out on the lake. A small blanket lay spread out over the freshly cut grass. I looked at the sunset with a smile plastered on my face as Edward placed a light kiss on my cheek. In the time I knew Edward, I had know idea he even cooked.

Obviously I was proved wrong seeing as how he had prepared our entire meal. Though, I can't say I'm surprised. It would be the only thing he wasn't good at.

Again, as usual, I put my gaze back on my husband...husband, I like the sound of that. Very much, actually. It couldn't sound more perfect.

Edward's eyes were the beautiful topaz again. With how close we were these last days, he'd had to hunt more frequently to keep in control.

My thought process suddenly came to a halt as I felt Edward's icy lips on my neck. Almost instantly I gave a shuddered moan, and blushed immediately afterwards. I could practically feel the smirk on his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently laid me on the ground, continuing his light kisses. He stopped for a moment, I guessed to regain control again before he began once more with the same routine. Was Edward really going to allow such a public display of affection? Unfortunately, I didn't get to find out as I heard a low growl from him before he said "Alice."

My eyes went wide. "Edward, it's really not a good thing to be in a situation we were in and call out your sister's name."

If Edward could blush, I would bet that this was that moment he would have been as red as a tomato. He sat up, straightening up his shirt. I sighed, knowing that we weren't going to get much farther than that tonight.

"We need to get home," he said quickly, gathering our things after I stood up.

"Why? What happened? Did Alice have a vision?" The questions flew out of my mouth in worry.

"Yes, I'll explain on the plane. But we have to get home. And I need a phone." He looked around.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, what was going on? Obviously it was something important, especially if it was to where we needed to go home early from our honeymoon. We had another full week left!

Worry began to seep in as I ran along with Edward, me struggling to keep up with him. Finally he just threw me over his back and continued to run at a faster pace, but still at human speed. I closed my eyes, knowing that I never liked this, even if he ran at a normal speed.

"We have to get home, Bella. The trail I use to hunt comes out closer to the airport than the route we're taking. Do you mind if I run us there?" he asked me. I nodded. If something was this important, I didn't want to slow it down just because I may get a bit queasy.

Again, I squinted my eyes shut tightly as I felt him running through the forest. By the time I'd opened up my eyes, we were already at the airport. I hopped off of his back and stood to the side as he charmed the receptionist to get us tickets to an extremely soon flight.

He reappeared by my side in a matter of minutes, a smile on his face as he showed me two first class tickets to the next flight boarding. Just our luck that it managed to be to our desired destination.

"Do you need anything, sir?" the flight attendant asked Edward. I glared as I saw the way she looked at him.

He seemed to notice, too. She made a low 'hmph' sound when he put his hand on my knee."Yes," he smiled. "I'm in extreme need of a phone right now, if you could be so kind."

Dazzled, the woman didn't think twice to hand him her own phone. Muttering a 'thank you', Edward began dialing the number. Even with her tiny voice, I could hear Alice on the other end. Not necessarily what she was saying, just enough to recognize that it was her.

"What do you mean?" Edward growled again. "Why didn't you think about this sooner?!" I assumed whatever was being discussed wasn't pleasant, at all.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on that!" Edward hissed in a whispered voice. "Oh god, I can't believe this. Of course I can, it's a figure of speech! We'll be there as soon as possible. Round the family up, we have to act as soon as we get there."

He slammed the phone shut and handed it back to the attendant with another 'thank you'. She nodded lightly and walked off, still a bit dazzled, it seemed. I looked back at Edward, concerned. "What's going on? What did Alice see?"

Still, he shook his head. "I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you when we get home."

I glared at him. "Edward, I deserve to know what's going on."

My glare didn't seem to work. He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it right now, love. Just go to sleep for a while."

"Right now?" I asked, my eyes filled with worry. "So you're saying I need to worry later..." I trailed off.

He shook his head, pulling my hand to his lips. "Nothing to worry about, Bella. I'm not going to let anything happen, so there is no need for you to worry. I promise." I silently nodded.

For the remaining time, Edward wouldn't tell me what was going on, which only made me worry more. Finally, I took his advice and just went to sleep on his shoulder. I woke up to Edward humming, in his sweet, melodic voice. It was a bit before the plane would land, apparently.

"Y'know," he mentioned, and caught my attention again.

"Hmmm?" I yawned, it must have been around three in the morning. I could still sense the tenseness of his attitude, he was still bothered about that conversation with Alice.

He smiled that crooked smile I loved when he saw my tired expression. "You smell different."

My head bent to the side. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be interpreted in a good way or a bad way. "Different? How? Do I stink?" I questioned, causing him to refrain from chuckling.

"No." he smiled again. "You still smell absolutely delectable. But you smell...sweeter, somehow. Not my kind of sweeter, it more or less turns me away from my thirst. Still, it's a good sweeter."

The person in front of us snapped her head back and her small daughter popped up from the other seat. The woman put her hands over the girl's ears before leaving the seat. "Honestly, don't you have any decency?! There are children present!"

My face turned beat red. "I'm so sorry, ma'am." Edward apologized. "I'm afraid you misinterpreted our discussion." The woman didn't say anything, but turned back around and remained seated.

I hadn't realized how loud we were being. I decided to lower my voice to a whisper. "So you don't want me that way anymore?" I pouted.

"No, god it's still amazing. It's just...more tolerable now that you seem sweeter. Why though, I'm not sure." Edward shook his head. "Silly Bella, you don't like the fact that I don't want to kill you." I couldn't help but smile and nuzzle into his cold neck. Unlike most girls that did that to their significant others, I heard nor felt no heartbeat from him. Just like always.

Just like I would be soon.

He sighed, placing his head comfortingly over mine. "You really are one of a kind, Bella."

It wasn't long after that when we landed. And just as I'd guessed, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting to rush us outside to the car. For the second time I heard, "You smell different," from Emmett, but I didn't say anything back.

Rose was very hesitant to give Edward control over her precious car, but understood the reasons ( which I still didn't ). I sat in the passenger's seat while Emmett and Rose sat in the back together as Edward sped all the way home. I don't think I'd seen him drive so fast before.

It got the worry to come back.

Though, I could tell that Jasper was around. Because as soon as we reached the house, a wave of calm was sent through me, ridding all my anxiety as we rushed into the house.

I barely had time to greet everyone hello or even hug Alice before we were all together in the living room for a 'family meeting'. There'd be no telling how worried I'd be if Jasper wasn't around. "Bella...have you noticed - " Alice began.

"I smell different, I know!" I finished for her. She smirked at me, and I looked at her in confusion. Did she know something _else_, too?

"Do we have any plans?" Emmett asked from the corner of the room.

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There's not much we _can_ do."

"Has anyone been thinking of places to hide her?" Edward's anxious voice entered the conversation.

Oh, I realized.

It was about me. Of course.

Why didn't I realize it before? Wait a minute - hide me? "Where am I going and why?!" I asked, looking around the room for an answer. Esme wrapped her arms around me for support.

"We can't hide her, Edward. You know that." Carlisle spoke. "We don't have enough time to do that. And even if we did have time to set something proper up, it would only fool them momentarily, if we were lucky. That would make them even angrier."

Edward glared. "Then do something! We can't let this happen! We have to do something, they aren't going to touch her!"

I stopped. My blood ran cold, I felt as though my feet were knocked out from under me. Why have I been missing so much? It was all so obvious. If I had just been paying attention, maybe I would have been able to do something about it instead.

Either way, what was done was done. And now we had to deal with what was happening.

A few simple words ringing in my thoughts that drowned out everything else.

The Volturi were coming.

I was going to die.

Right here, without even preparing. I know most people don't prepare for their deaths, but I believed I would have had time. Not this. Not so soon. So sudden.

Besides, why else would the Volturi be coming? They had said they would check up to make sure we held our promise...and we hadn't.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Edward hissed in a low voice. I was a bit afraid, there were only a few times when I'd heard his voice like that. I gripped onto Esme's arm, understanding why she'd had her arms around me.

"Our best bet," Carlisle looked at me. "Would be to speak with them, and hope that they understand that we will change her soon."

Edward shook his head, and slammed his fist down. I jumped when I seen that he'd broken the coffee table. "You know they won't! They aren't patient people, Carlisle! They won't want to wait any longer!"

Suddenly, Edward sat back down, his mood instantly changed. "Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle nodded in Jasper's direction. I glanced back and forth between my family members, my heart rate continued to rise. "I'm afraid, it's our only hope."

Rosalie decided now was the time to speak up. "I think we should just let them do what they plan with her already." She glared.

"Rose!" Esme scolded, and Edward growled at his sister.

"What?" she rolled her eyes. "She's spent all this time screaming about how she wants to be one of us, how she'd give up everything to be with Edward and be a vampire." she glared at me.

Emmett put his grip on his wife's shoulders. "Rose...maybe you should go blow off some steam outside..."

"No! Not when all she's wanted was to be a vampire like me! Well, come on, Bella! Here's your chance! What, not getting cold feet, are we?" she sneered. "Do you love your humanity more than you thought? I thought you were ready to die!"

"That is enough, Rosalie!" Edward shouted, and she stormed out. Carlisle nodded to Emmett for him to follow behind her to attempt to calm her.

Her last words struck me...ready to die... My lip trembled with fear, and Esme hugged me. Edward walked over to me and did the same. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into my ear. I nodded, unable to form any words.

"I'm sorry, I was directing all my power to Edward and Bella...I didn't think Rose would have an outburst like that..." Jasper looked down.

"It's okay, Jasper." Carlisle sighed. "Neither did we."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was trying to watch them, I was but - " Alice was trying to apologize.

"Enough, Alice. What's done is done. You've had a lot on your plate as it is. You've had a lot to watch lately. Something was bound to slip through. It's not your fault." Esme soothed. "It's not anyone's fault..just a simple mistake."

Oh, what the family would be like if we didn't have Esme or Jasper. I hoped I would never know.

"How much time do we have left?" Edward's eyes kept going back and forth between myself and the other members of his family.

Alice sighed, and looked at the door for a moment. "Fifteen minutes."


End file.
